worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF-171 Nightmare Plus Block II
Background The VF-171 Nightmare Plus is the current New U.N. Spacy main variable fighter that evolved from the VF-17 Nightmare built in the late 2030s. The VF-17 Nightmare was designed by General Galaxy originally as a heavy variable fighter for special operations, but the New U.N. Spacy wished to pursue a mass production model of the Nightmare that would be built in far greater numbers. Since the VF-17 Nightmare proved difficult to mass-manufacture, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus was redesigned in 2050 as a comparatively downgraded version that was a more cost effective option to procure. While effectively a lesser version of the VF-17 Nightmare, the VF-171 Nightmare has also been improved and modified to enhance maneuverability and extend the craft's service life. In building the VF-171 Nightmare Plus, the most outwardly noticeable changes General Galaxy made were to extend the nose and enlarge the cockpit canopy for a superior field-of-view. The engine/leg units were also redesigned and the main wing, fuselage and arm units were changed for improved aerodynamic characteristics. Lastly, the defensive capabilities of the VF-171 were also strengthened and the Nightmare Plus features a pin-point barrier system. Designed so that even average pilots can operate the craft effectively in multiple roles, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus is deployed aboard the Macross Frontier fleet as a manned variable fighter/bomber. With a variety of optional hardware available, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus is a low cost and versatile variable fighter. NOTE: According to Shoji Kawamori, the VF-171 Nightmare Plus was chosen as the main variable fighter for the 2059 setting because the previously designated U.N. Spacy main variable fighter, the VF-19 Excalibur, appeared too much like a "hero" unit. Kawamori also desired a fighter that was clearly distinguishable from the hero unit of the Macross Frontier series, the VF-25 Messiah. Model Type - VF-171 Nightmare Plus Block II Class - Advanced Variable Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body 515 Arms 235 Hands 130 Legs 315 Feet 165 Wings 210 Head 150 Head Lasers 45 Gun Pod 125 Beam Guns 80 Shield 350 AR - 17 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 25mm rounds (2d6md) Speed Running - 160kph Leaping - 8m from a standstill, 15 running, 30m thruster assisted Flying Battroid - 800kph at all altitudes, Mach 42 in space Flying Gerwalk - mach 1.25 at all altitudes, Mach 42 in space Flying Fighter - mach 2.2 at sea level, mach 3.5 at 10km, Mach 21+ at 30km+, Mach 42 in Space Range - unlimited in atmosphere, 7000km in space from reaction mass Statistics Height - Battroid - 15.16m, Gerwalk - ?m, Fighter - 3.67m Length - Battroid - ?m, Gerwalk - ?m, Fighter - 15.65m Width - Battroid - ?m, Gerwalk - 14.15m, Fighter - 14.15m Weight - 12.15 tons empty, 17.75 tons standard load PS - Robotic 45 Lift - 22.5 tons, Carry - 11.25 tons Cargo - Minimal pilot and survival Gear Power System - two Shinnakasu/P&W/Royce FF-2110A thermonuclear turbine engine (initial type) Weapons Weapon Type - Head Beam Guns (2) Primary Purpose - Anti missile/mecha Range - 2000m Damage - 4d6 per blast, 2d4x10+20 per short burst, 4d4x10+10 per medium burst, 4d6x10 per long burst, 6d6x10 per full melee burst Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - MC-17C 40mm Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-aircraft/mecha Range - 2700m Damage - 1d6x10 per round, 4d6x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d6x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d6x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 2d4x100+100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 150 armour piercing rounds per clip. Typically 2 extra clips carried. Use armour piercing rules Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Beam Cannons (2, useable in fighter and gerwalk modes only) Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter/mecha Range - 2400m Damage - Converging Beam Cannons - 2d6x10 per gun. Fire in tandem. Rate Of Fire - Converging beam cannons - semi automatic equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Internal weapon pallets (2, 1 per leg) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate Of Fire - volleys of Payload - 24 micro missiles total (4th generation), 12 per leg standard Load. Optional load of 1 (damage - md, range - ) or (damage - md, range - ) per leg pallet Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Pin Point Barrier System Primary Purpose - anti-missile/incoming fire or offensive enhancement Range - na Damage - when used defensively is typically directed onto the shield re-inforcing it by taking 100mdc per melee. Fully recharges at the end of each melee. When used offensively it adds 5d6 to punches and kicks. Rate Of Fire - na Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Micro Missile Launchers (2) Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 12km Damage - 2d6x10 Rate of Fire - volleys of 1-2 equal to pilots attacks Payload - 4 per launcher Bonuses - +3 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoints (6, 3 per wing) Primary Purpose - anti-ship/anti-mecha Range - Varies by weapon type Damage - varies by weapon type Rate Of Fire - 1 mini cruise missile per launcher Payload - 3 HE Air to Air or Air to Surface missiles OR 2 Heavy HE Air to Air or Air to Surface Missiles OR 1 micro missile Launcher (used in space, damage – 2d6x10 md, Range 8km, Rate of Fire – 1-5 per volley, Payload – 10 or 15 4th generation micro missiles) OR 1 Reaction Missile (Range 400km, Use nuclear warhead damages) Bonuses - +2 strike Optional Weapons Weapon Type - GU-14B Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 2400m Damage - 1d4x10 per round. 4d4x10 per short burst (20 rounds), 7d4x10 per medium burst (30 rounds), 1d4x100 per long burst (50 rounds), 1d6x100 per full melee burst (200 rounds) Rate Of Fire - Gatling gun bursts equal to pilots attacks Payload - 200 armour piercing rounds Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - SSL-9B Dragunov Sniper Rifle Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha sniper gun Range - 20km Damage - 4d6x10 armour piercing. ESA round Halve AR (Uncommon). MDE rounds ignore AR (RARE) Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 12+1 Round magazine (one ready to fire 12 in magazine) Bonuses - +3 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Basic/Elite along with the following bonuses: +2 attacks at level 1 +1 attack at level 5, 8 and 12 +2 disarm +3 pull punch +3 roll with punch impact at level 9 +1 parry/dodge at level 3, 8 and 12 +1 autododge at level 1, 3, 6, 9, 12 and 15 +1 strike ranged at level 4 +1 strike hand to hand level 6 +20% to all piloting rolls Use Robot Combat Elite Punch - 5d6, Restrained Punch - 1d6x10sdc, Kick - 1d4x10+5, Body Block/Tackle - 2d6+3 Systems of Note Engine Lifespan - The unit does not use fuel per se (using reaction mass while operating in space) the unit does needs it's engines (thermonuclear turbines) refurbished or replaced eventually. A new unit's engines, aside from regular maintenance or damage done, can last up to a decade under normal circumstances and use. Fly by Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Active Stealth Capability - When active the system renders the unit completely invisible to radar at anything beyond a few dozen metres away though at that close a range visual scanning (Mk I eyeball) should pick up. However if the unit takes more than 50% damage in one attack there is a 65% the system will fail. Passive Stealth Capability - The unit was designed with some stealthiness in mind. Thus all opponents are at a -15% to any sensor skill rolls. Radar - Range 525km, can track up to 12000 targets simultaneously. Lidar/Ladar - This system uses lasers to detect and image items as small as 10cm at 12km, as small as 200cm (2.0m) out to 24km and as small as 1000cm (10.0m) out to 55km. This system also assists the other sensors in detected and identification. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the unit. Range - 525km Limited Electronic Countermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -15%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -2 to strike and a -25% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 350ft (110m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 1600 miles (2600km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Targeting Computer System - Range: 525km an can target up to 48 targets at once, +3 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 400 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 1000ft (m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 120 decibels. External Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 500ft (140m). Telescopic capabilities: 16x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement - Range: 4000ft (1200m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Spotlights - Range: 1000ft (305m) Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat and Radiation Shielding Independent Oxygen Supply and Circulatory System Detachable Pilot's Compartment - This is the reinforced pilot's compartment which can be detached and mounted onto another fighter's arm for ease of carrying (or carried by any Destroid). Distress Beacon - range of 500 miles (800km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers (4) - Each has 18 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispenser - 24 charges that each create a 25m (90ft) wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. Anti-Beam Coating - Reduce damage of all energy weapon attacks against the unit by 15% References Used Macross Mecha Manual Macross Compendium Fantasy and Animation HQ Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Macross II The RPG